A Werewolf In London
by dalgetys-angel
Summary: As Angel,a good friend of the O'connells move in with them and Jonathan,strange things start to happen to Jonathan....Please Read & Review.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or places.I still hope ya enjoy it!   
  
*******************************  
A Werewolf In London  
**************************************  
  
As Angel walked into the large O'Connell she hug up her coat.  
"I'm home!"   
she yelled so everyone could hear her. Jonathan and Dante were sitting in the study, talking about Angel.  
"We are in here, luv."  
Jonathan said as he smiled. She smiled as she walked in there. She walked to Jonathan and gave him a friendly peck on the cheek, she also ruffled his hair.Jonathan blushed a bit.  
"Well, Dante,this is Angel. Angel this is Dante."  
Jonathan said as Angel shook Dante's hand.   
"Hiya!"  
Angel said as she still shook his hand.Dante smiled.Jonathan laughed at her response.  
"She's American by the way."   
he said laughing.  
"Well how old are you again?"  
He asked as he looked over to her.  
"26...Why do you ask?"  
"Well I just wanted to know. Alex told me but I forgot..."  
"Oh...ok."  
She said weirdly.  
"Angel,could you be a dear and fix us some drinks?"  
"What do I look like? Your slave? Get your own drinks."  
She said slyly as she sat down in a overstuffed chair.  
"Ok..fine."  
Jonathan said faking that he was hurt. He stood up and started to go to the bar.  
"So what were you and Dante talking about?"  
She asked looking to him.  
"Well he was telling me about his trip to Egypt."  
He said as he started to make the drinks. Angel stood and walked to him.  
"Hey! No looking! I'm doing some secret mixing over here."  
He said playfully pushing her away.He soon gave her a glass of brown liquid. He gave one to Dante as well. Jonathan went and sat down in his chair. Angel smile as she sat own in his lap playfully.  
"I have had a bad day."  
She said as she started to take off her shirt.Jonathan's eyes widen and he quickly stood up.He walked Dante to the foyer and out the door. He returned with color in his cheeks. He took off his jacket and started to unbutton his shirt.  
"Hey hey,stop that. I wasn't stripping for you. Look."  
She said as she showed him a large, bloody, cut on her stomach.  
"It kinda hurts."  
She said as she passed out.  
"Oh my..."   
He said as he laid her out on the couch and looked to her wound. He ran to the bar and took a shot of scotch.He dapped a rag with scotch as well.He started to clean the wound with the rag. She soon went pale in the face and he slapped her cheek lightly. She soon woke up with a blood curling scream. He jumped back alittle. She looked very scared of him.  
"What's wrong,luv?"  
He asked as he walked back to her. She still looked very scared.  
"I...I had a dream of you as a...a werewolf."  
She said standing up.  
"Me? Really dear, I can't see myself all hairy like that."  
He said nervously. She still looked scared,but she looked like she understood.  
"Now,what happened?"  
He asked as he sat down in a overstuffed chair.She gently walked to him and gently sat down in his lap.He was a bit taken back by that.  
"Well when I was at work,the curator asked me for some..'jollies' if you will. I said 'no' and he grabbed a knife. He just went crazy and started to slash at me."  
She said sighing.He got alittle pissed off.  
"Why that bloody idiot! I should go teach him a lesson!"  
"Hey don't get so worked up over me."   
She said trying to calm him.   
"Well I'm a bit fond of you and I was to protect you."  
"Me? You like me? I'm shocked."  
She said very shocked looking.He smiled alittle and kissed her lips lightly.She was taken back,but she returned the kiss. She pulled away and looked a bit happier.  
"Don't ever do that again."  
She said playfully. Jonathan was looking out the window at the rising full moon.  
"Nice full moon."  
She said looking at it too. A shiver ran up his spine. He had flash in his eyes and looked away.  
"Uh..I forgot I..I have to meet a friend at a bar tonight."  
He said with uncharacteristic strength of his small frame,he picked her up and put her back in the chair.  
"You're going drinking and not staying here with me. And...how did you pick me up like that?"  
She asked looking up to him.  
"I have to go,now!"  
He said growling a bit and running out the door. She had a 'oookkk' look on her face. She felt very hurt. 


End file.
